Nota Final
by Asshai
Summary: Una visita de Eric a Sookie para dejarle algo claro, cuando Bill decide marcharse.


**Disclaimer**: No obtengo ningun derecho o dinero al publicar esto, ya que no me pertenece ni True Blood ni la saga de C. Harris, pero ya que estamos publico algunas pequeñas historias :D.

**Spoilers:** Algo casi al final del tercer libro o tercera temporada.

**Resumen**: Eric y Sookie, en el caso de que hubiera pasado algo así si Bill se marchara... Y con Eric dejandole algo claro.

**NOTA FINAL**

-Sookie.

Ahogué un grito, me gire con el cuchillo que estaba fregando tan rápido como pude, lista para defenderme de lo que fuera.. en este caso, Eric.

-Me has asustado, podrias haber llamado a la puerta.

-Ya sabes que no soy de esos.

Sonaba preocupado, por eso no reconocí su voz cuando me llamó. Parecía tener mas ojeras que nunca y estaba mucho mas rigido de lo que normalmente suelen estar los vampiros.

-Me he enterado de que Bill se ha marchado, he venido a ver como te encontrabas.

No me lo tragué, Eric no apareceria asi en mi casa solo para comprobar como estaba, me había protegido anteriormente, eso es cierto, incluso si él mismo no podía, enviaba a Bubba para que me siguiera como si fuera mi sombra. Pero siempre había algo más.

-Estoy perfectamente -menti.

-No tienes que aparentar nada delante mia Sookie, eso servirá con los paletos del bar, pero no conmigo.

-Bien, primero no tienes por qué meterte con la gente de este pueblo, supongo que no es justo, ellos no están alterados biológicamente. -Eric se hecho a reir.

-Es una manera suave de decirlo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? -le pregunté sin esperar su respuesta mientras le daba la espalda y continuaba fregando los platos. -, llevo dos meses separada de Bill, después de que intentara asesinarme. Se que no era él mismo pero.. no puedo soportar más daño. Hemos estado tratandonos como si fueramos amigos, pero no funciona. Siempre acababamos en la cama.

- ¿No puedes considerarme a mi también como amigo? Me gusta tu manera de tratar a los amigos. -dijo Eric.

Le ignoré. No estaba de humor para las insinuaciones de Eric. Habiamos llegado a veces a límites que nunca debi dejar que traspasara, casi.. casi habia llegado a engañar a Bill alguna vez. Si bien, mentalmente, lo había hecho unas cuantas veces, llegar a acostarse con Eric mientras estaba bien con Bill no me lo hubiera perdonado a mi misma. Pero es que ver a este vampiro delante era una constante lucha por controlar la libido.

-Además Bill ha cambiado mucho desde.. -no quería recordar nada de Misisipi-, desde estos meses atrás, tiene una mirada más salvaje, más animal. Él mismo lo ha notado y por eso ha decidido marcharse.

-Ya sé por qué ha decidido marcharse Sookie, no me subestimes. ¿Te crees que no se ha llegado por el Fangtasia antes de su viaje?, no se hubiera marchado sin dejarme ciertos puntos claros. Queria saber como estabas tú.

- ¿Qué puntos te ha dejado claros? -le pregunté sorprendida. ¿Acaso Bill pensaba que tenía algún derecho de prohibir a Eric verme?. Así que él puede largarse para encontrarse de nuevo a si mismo y calmar su sed por los humanos y hacer quién sabe qué cosas y yo tengo que quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados, sin relacionarme con nadie hasta que decida volver.

-Bill dice que sigue enamorado de ti.

-Eso también lo sé lo yo, gracias. -le conteste irónica.

-Bien, ¿y eso cómo te hace sentir?

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este tipo?, ¿desde cuando se interesa tanto por mis sentimientos?. Siempre he sabido que ha querido acostarse conmigo, por lo que creo que es por eso que me defiende, pero no que se interesara mucho más alla de mi cuerpo y mi don. Me di la vuelta, con expresión enfada. Estaba empezando a cansarme, solo quería estar sola.

-Eso ya lo hablé con Bill, a ti no te interesa. -le contesté lo más borde que pude. En un segundo lo tuve enfrente mia, agarrándome la cara con las dos manos. Me asusté un poco, pero al comprobar que no apretaba, me calmé . Eric me contestó con los colmillos fuera.

-Me interesa más de lo que tú te crees Sookie Stackhouse, así que respondeme antes de que te obligue, tengo métodos muy convincentes.

Si él estaba excitado, yo estaba cada vez más enfadada. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

-Pues apártate de mi -le empujé en vano, puesto que era como empujar una roca de metro noventa, pero aún así me soltó la cara y dio un paso atras. Demasiado poco, Eric era imponente de lejos y de cerca, pero de cerca lo era muchisimo más. Luché por no dejarme seducir y mantener mi enfado por esta intromisión que estaba comentiendo.

-Te contestaré para que te largues. -le dije, realmente necesitaba que se marchara de una vez, no quería que mi voluntad se hiciera añicos-, Bill dice que sigue enamorado de mí y que por eso se marcha. Quiere volver a ser tan civilizado como cuando nos conocimos. Quiere calmarse y concentrarse en controlar sus impulsos, esos que se desataron cuando se fue. Esta mil veces arrepentido por lo que me hizo, y lo sé. Pero yo le he dicho que aunque se fuera y regresara tal y como era antes, no estoy segura de querer continuar con nuestra relación. Bill me ha hecho mucho bien pero también mucho mal. No quisiera perder su compañía, pero no creo que vuelva a estar involucrada en una relación, ni siquiera fisica como estos últimos meses, no me siento segura al cien por cien y nos estamos haciendo daño.

Eric, estaba inmóvil y en silencio. Me estaba dando tiempo para que continuara. Y continué porque me estaba liberando de una gran carga.

-Asi que, estoy triste por que se ha marchado, pero me duele más perder su compañía que el haber cortado nuestra relación. Eso me dolió mucho hace un par de meses, ahora veo que fue lo mejor. Necesito que se cure, pero por el mismo, para que pueda continuar viviendo una vida... normal, o normal como la puede hacer un vampiro. Pero lo que es por mi, no pienso seguir manteniendo una relación con él a su regreso. -noté que un resquicio de sonrisa se asomaba al rostro de Eric.-, ni con él ni con ningún vampiro más, evidentemente. No sois de fiar.

-No todos sucumbimos al deseo de sangre Sookie, muchos llevamos más años que Bill controlándolo y además somos más divertidos y ya que estamos, mucho mejores en la cama.

-Eso me da igual Eric, sobre todo tus habilidades en la cama -le dije para que entendiera que ahora no era su oportunidad, ni ahora ni nunca, aunque senti una ligera punzada de curiosidad que intente ocultar. Y también sabia que seguramente Eric controlara bien sus instintos, regentar un bar en la que la mitad de la clientela eran humanos servia de práctica continua.

-Bien, a mi si que me da igual que te de igual -parecia estar divirtiéndose bastante. -. Bill me pidio que te protegiera, pese a que no hacia falta que me lo dijera. Y yo seguiré necesitando tu ayuda de vez en cuando, nada que te comprometa demasiado, te lo aseguro.

-No soy la esclava de nadie, terminé con Bill y he terminado de servirte, Eric, que se te meta en la cabeza. No voy a ayudarte a ti ni a ninguno como tu.

-No quiero que seas mi esclava. Pensandolo mejor, si que lo quiero, pero eso es otra historia. -puse los ojos en blanco-, pero lo mismo eres tú la que te ofreces a ayudarme voluntariamente alguna vez. Quien sabe.

-Lo dudo mucho. Y ahora por favor, lárgate de una vez.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta y yo lo segui. No entiendo a que se referirá por voluntariamente, pero desde luego no me iban a obligar a hacer nada que yo no quisiera. Lucharia con todas mis fuerzas aunque no sirviera de mucho.

-Puede que si yo cuido de ti, tu quieras cuidar de mi si alguna vez te necesito. -me dijo al llegar a la puerta.

-No te he pedido nada, por lo que no te debo nada.

-Hay cosas que se hacen sin que sean pedidas, por las personas a las que quieres.

-Pero yo no te..

Antes de terminar la frase, Eric habia desaparecido. No le queria, aunque me atrayera bastante, no podia negarlo. Aun asi, Eric se habia marchado más contento de cuando vino, esperaba que ni se le ocurriese cortejarme ahora que no estaba Bill. Aunque cortejar no encaja con la personalidad de Eric, de todas formas no me veia saliendo con él, y solo espero que no me insista en otro plano, ya que él es demasiado atractivo, y yo demasiado débil.

Subi a la habitacion de mi abuela para acostarme, sabiendo que no iba a dormirme, pero necesitaba tumbarme de una vez. Al llegar a la cama, observé un papel encima de la almohada. Lo abrí rápidamente.

_"Lo quieras o no, estaré vigilandote. Y lo quieras o no, te haré compañia en esta cama, antes de lo que piensas. Tuyo, Eric "_

**FIN**


End file.
